


May I Have This Dance?

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble dare from Tumblr. Cas asks Charlie to teach him to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

Cas shuffled in a circle around the room, arms held out in front of him as if holding someone, but there was just empty space. Once shiny black dress shoes slid along the wooden floor as the angel moved awkwardly in the library.

 

Charlie had been watching him for several minutes, a small smile tugging at her lips. When he tripped over his untied shoe lace, she couldn’t stifle the giggle. Her hand flew up to her mouth when he spun on his heel.

 

“What are you doing here?” His voice, though rough and gravelly, held just a note of embarrassment.

 

She pushed away from the doorframe. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

 

He looked down at the offending lace. “There was nothing to interrupt, why are you apologizing?”

 

“It’s what you’re supposed to do… never mind. What were you, uh… were you dancing?”

 

“I do not know how to dance.”

 

“That’s not what it looked like to me.”

 

Cas opened his mouth, but clamped it shut quickly. He stared at her for several moments before daring to speak again, “do you know how to dance?”

 

“I… well… kind of.”

 

He narrowed his eyes in the way he always did when he was trying to figure out what someone was thinking. “How do you mean, kind of?”

 

“Well, the dancing _I_ know is completely different than the dancing someone _normal_ might know.”

 

“Show me.”

 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Cas, you don’t want to learn from me.”

 

“Sure I do. Show me.”

 

It was no use, there was no arguing with the angel once he made up his mind. With a resigned sigh, Charlie wiped her palms on the thighs of her jeans and came to stand in front of him.

 

She held up a hand between them and grabbed his, placing their palms together. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

 

The next thing either one of them knew, Cas had learned how to dance as if he were in a room full of ladies and lords. He actually carried himself as if he were proud of his accomplishment, until someone cleared their throat.

 

Cas’ smile faltered, as did Charlie’s, as they turned to face the new arrival.

 

Dean and Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms loaded with grocery bags, and a teasing look in their eyes. The older brother spoke first, “what the hell is going on?”

 

Cas dropped his hands from Charlie’s waist, they clenched nervously by his sides. “Charlie was showing me how to dance.”

 

Sam shook his head, smiling the entire time he crossed the room. “That’s not really how people dance, Cas.”

 

“The style of dance is not of import.”

 

Dean scoffed as he set down the bags of Chinese takeout on the table. “Trust me, man, the style of dance is of great import.”

 

Charlie’s face flushed deeper as the brothers disappeared, their chuckles drifting down the hall. She was about to turn tail when Cas grabbed her shoulder. He stared at the top of her head until she looked up. “Thank you, Charlie.”

 

She returned his smile, a smile that actually reached his eyes, and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. “Don’t mention it. I mean it. No one else can know.”


End file.
